Letting Go
by AnnieMJ
Summary: When you lose someone important, moving on seems impossible but when the right person comes along and shows you how to let go, freedom is easier to grasp. Mikayla has lost so much but Miley's willing to give her whatever she needs to help heal her and maybe her heart is what she has to offer.
1. Emotions

**Letting go.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This will be a short story with very short chapters therefore I'll be posting multiple chapters at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hannah Montana or Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Emotions

* * *

><p><em>"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."<em>

**Mikayla's POV**

"_The unknown distance to the great beyond  
>Stares back at my grieving frame<br>To cast my shadow by the holy sun  
>My spirit moans with a sacred pain<em>

_And it's quiet now  
>The universe is standing still<em>

_There's nothing I can say  
>There's nothing we can do now<br>There's nothing I can say  
>There's nothing we can do now<em>

_And all that stands between the souls release  
>This temporary flesh and bone<br>We know that it's over now  
>I feel my faded mind begin to roam<em>

_Every time you fall  
>And every time you try<br>Every foolish dream  
>And every compromise<br>Every word you spoke  
>And everything you said<br>Everything you left me, rambles in my head_

_There's nothing I can say  
>There's nothing I can do now<br>There's nothing I can say  
>There's nothing I can do now<em>

_Up above the world so high  
>And everything you loved<br>And every time you try  
>Everybody's watching<br>Everybody cry_

_Stay, don't leave me!  
>The stars can wait for your sign<br>Don't signal now_

_And there's nothing I can say  
>There's nothing I can do now."<em>

I breathe out heavily as tears run down my face. I rolled onto my side, trying to let the pain go, but it always stayed with me.

"Mikayla!" My mom called out, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, mom?" I answered weakly, pulling one of my earphones out.

"Can I come in?" I quickly got up from the floor where I was laying and wiped my eyes, pushing away all my emotion as I took my other earphone out and dropped the I-pod down on my bed. I walked over, closing my eyes for a moment before turning the light on, unlocked my door and opened it. "Honey, you know I hate when you lock this door. What if there was a fire and I couldn't get in to save you?" She asks, walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Then I burn to death." I answered, trying not to reveal my irritation.

"Mikayla!" She scolded.

"What? I know the risks and I still close my door so stop bugging me. If I die, it's my fault, not yours so just chill mom." I explained, taking a seat at my desk. She let out a sigh and looked around the room as though she were trying to make sense of things

"I don't want to hear you speaking that way. I swear Mikayla, it's like nothing matters to you. You don't hang out with your friends, you don't take care of yourself, I mean when was the last time you ate a proper meal, and what scares me the most is that I don't see you texting anymore. Usually you try to text at the dinner table but even when you're watching T.V, it's like you're not seeing what's on the screen-" At this point I was getting extremely annoyed and had to cut in before she made me relive why I was like this now.

"Listen, I don't have friends so how can I text anyone? I'm just not hungry and T.V is boring so don't blame me for not paying attention!" I nearly yelled causing my mom to shrivel back as though I wasn't even her child. She stayed silent for a long while before letting out a deep sigh.

"I understand what you're dealing with but you have to move on. This is not you, Mikayla." My mom said getting up and finally leaving the room. Ugh, why does she say things she knows will hurt me?

I don't want her to care about me. It's not fair that no one can control their emotions. All these stupid feelings are rushing at me and making me feel like shit. What's the point? It makes no sense to have emotions. Yes, I have emotions but I'm not going to be a baby and show them every five seconds.

I'm tired of them making me so weak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _The song lyrics are from "Goodnight, Travel Well" by the Killers._


	2. Not For Me

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Not For Me

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Mikayla, your dad's leaving in five minutes! Are you ready?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Tell him to go. I can walk." I answered back, picking up my bag before heading downstairs.

"But you're already here, just go with him." She stated as though I was being silly.

"I'm hungry." I replied, walking over to the fridge.

"Well, there's a plate of toast and eggs for you." She offered.

"I don't want any, thanks. I'll just have a pop-tart." I mumbled, taking two packets, putting one in my jacket pocket for lunch and opening the other for now. I took a large bite as I checked the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the door.

"Mikayla, wait please?" My mom pleaded, running over to her bag. She pulled out her wallet and retrieved a ten dollar bill. "Buy something for lunch, please." She requested, offering the money. I sighed and gave her a small nod, stuffing it into my pocket before I continued to eat my pop-tart.

"Thanks mom, bye." I called out as I pulled the door open and left. The walk to school was about forty minutes long but it was worth it so I wouldn't have to hear my dad lecture me about how I should be more open, stay in my room less and all that crap I really don't care about hearing anymore. I mean, how many times can I hear my parents tell me the same thing before I begin to block it out? It's their own fault for not realizing how repetitive they are.

"Marshall, you have two minutes to get to class or it's detention again." One of the deans warned. I went over to my locker, putting my bag in and took only the necessary books for my math class.

"One minute, Marshall!" The dean nagged again making me wanna throw my textbook at him. Instead, I slammed my locker shut, shot him a glare and walked off, into my homeroom.

"Ah, Marshall, you have detention and you haven't even been in school for a full five minutes. Must be a new record for you." I didn't smile or even frown. I simply nodded and took my seat. "Wouldn't you like to know why?" Ms. Adams asked in her annoying little voice. I rolled my eyes to myself before looking up at her.

"Telling me why I have detention won't change the fact that I have it." I replied making her frown at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll let you and the entire class know anyways. You skipped your last two classes yesterday. Did you not think you'd get caught and your name would be placed on the cut-sheet?" She asked happily as though talking me down in front of other kids brought her mood up.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I'll tell you whatever, after detention you'd better pull an all-nighter and hand in your three missed homework assignments or I'll be making a phone call home." She announced and the class was silent the way they always were when Ms. Adams was talking to me.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my folder, taking out the three assignments.

"You already knew my homework's would be in late. I told you and you said fine." I responded, offering the papers which she took, clearly unhappy with me.

"Everyone is dismissed to your first class." She grumbled. If I cared enough, I might have actually smiled at how silly my homeroom/biology teacher was.

"Nice one, Mikayla!" Anthony complimented with a smile. I nodded, knowing he was always rooting for me to _win_ against Ms. Adams. Everyone loves when a student makes their teacher look dumb. I just feel bad that I can actually do it. Shows how great the education system is over here.

Anthony slid into his group of jock friends as everyone else found their place in some group out in the hall. I simply walked to math class, never looking up as I took my seat and began to wait for the bell to ring in forty-five minutes.

"I love pie, Mr. Saul, we had it for dinner last night!" Jeremy, the irritating class clown joked getting a few chuckles from other students.

"That's wonderful Jeremy; care to tell me how that's related to the question on the board? We're talking about how to prove a triangle, wherein, there is no need for pi or stories of your meal last night." Mr. Saul was clearly annoyed with Jeremy but he managed to be professional with his dislike and carried on with the lesson.

Of every subject, I think math is the easiest. Not my favorite but still the easiest. Numbers just make more sense than anything else as long as you learn the right way to calculate them. To be honest, sometimes I find looking at a math problem to be sort of beautiful once solved. Sort of.

The moment Math was over, I made a stop at my locker to switch books and went to Social Studies. The day, just like every other was a big blur and finally, I ended up in Gym, the last of all my classes.

"Marshall, I know you can do the push-ups, but I want two laps in six minutes. Go!" Mr. Jacobson ordered making me hate this class even more. The man wanted me to run half-a-mile in six fucking minutes. I swallowed my curses and headed to the track with the other students who were hand-picked for this task. The whistle was blown and I took off.

I was fit and athletic so I was easily up front with two boys ahead of me. The first lap was easy but the second one was hell. I ended up fourth after three boys and as I stopped at the finish line and turned, I saw that the rest of the girls and even a few guys had resorted to walking the end of their laps.

"Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds Marshall, good to know that you're healthy even though you keep skipping my class." My gym teacher said with a kind warning in his tone. I gave him a nod, letting know that I understood what he was getting at. He just didn't like failing anyone which made him one of the most loved teacher's here.

After the fifteen minutes of homeroom, we were dismissed, but unfortunately I got stuck with detention so I headed down to the room and took my usual seat.

"I'm gonna write your name on that desk." The dean teased with a smile. I lifted my brows at him before taking out my books and started my homework. Might as well get it done if I gotta stay in here.

The walk home felt like it took hours but soon enough, I fell back onto my couch to watch T.V. My parents usually come home around this time, however, I went into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_'Your dad and I are going to a movie and dinner tonight with the neighbors. Order pizza, do your homework and be in bed by eleven. Love mom.'_ Attached with a paperclip was a twenty dollar bill. I stuffed the money in my pocket and opted for eating a bagel with cream cheese for dinner.

I lay in bed that night wondering if I'd ever get my mind out of this dark place. Everything seems so empty and it's because I lost the girl I needed most. The sad part is that it happened over a year ago. Yet, here I am feeling like she was with me just last night. The pain was so fresh in my memory and the heartbreak never got better. I wish she were here. Just to give me her love once more.

But love doesn't exist anymore. Not for me.


	3. Physical Attraction

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Physical Attraction

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Mikayla, can you tell me what you thought of Pride and Prejudice?" Ms. Hughes, my English-Literature teacher asked making me look up.

"I think Elizabeth is a big baby and needs to stop hating Darcy when she doesn't know him." I replied.

"I take it you don't like Lizzie then." She asked moving closer to me.

"I know the author wants me to like her but her prejudice is way too much for me to like her. I'm sure that she'll realize her mistake and end up feeling bad and blah blah blah like every other book but right now she's not my favorite character." I answered and my teacher nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyone else care to add to what Mikayla just said?"

"Yeah, I think Darcy is just a jerk! He said Elizabeth wasn't pretty enough to dance with and right when she could hear him!" A girl named Kathleen disputed, obviously speaking against me.

"Anything to say to that?" Ms. Hughes asked, looking to me. I twirled the pen in my hand, shaking my head.

"She can have her opinion of him but if she reads ahead, she's just gonna end up liking him anyways." I said annoyed with how much I was being forced to participate today.

"And why do you say that?" My teacher prodded.

"Cause even though he has so much pride, he's actually a good person and if people read the book they would know that." I pointed out making other classmates snicker as a deep blush found its way up Kathleen's neck and onto her cheeks. I shrugged and got lost in my thoughts again as the discussion went on, thankfully without me.

I dreaded biology with Ms. Adams since I already knew she hated me but whatever. I can't really make her like me.

"Okay class, for your midterm projects, you will all be handing in a ten-page report using one of the topics from any of the chapters in the textbook." She announced making everyone groan aloud. "I will also be giving you partners." She added making more groans sound from the class. I hate partner work. It's just so fucking stupid. "Suck it up class. Now, I randomly assigned these so who you get is your partner and no changes will be made." She said happily as she began reading off the names. I closed my eyes, hoping to god that I didn't get someone who would drive me nuts.

"Mikayla Marshall, your partner is Miley Stewart." _Miley who-what?_ I thought confused. I looked around, trying to figure out who the hell my partner is but I couldn't. I didn't even know there was a girl with that name in here.

Soon enough Ms. Adams had assigned everyone partners and reinforced that no one could change partners. I sighed, still unsure of who I was working with.

"Alright, we have thirty minutes left of class; you can all sit with your partners and discuss your ideas. Remember, I will only give you one class a week with your partner. That means you will have to meet in the library, during a break or after school or find some means of communicating. Now, go ahead and find your partners." She said, sitting back into her chair, taking out a book before she began reading, not having a care in the world for any of us.

I stayed in my seat waiting to see if this girl would come forward and find me or else I'd have to go up to Ms. Adams and ask who my partner is. The sound of a chair being pulled drew me out of my thoughts to look over and see a girl bringing her chair to me. With a sigh she sat down and looked at me. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red converses, and a black oversized hoody. I immediately noticed how her fingers were neat and slender and her eyes, an intriguing shade of blue.

How had I never seen her before? She was…stunning. Her body was thin and she didn't seem skinny and frail but rather healthy and fit. My gaze traveled back up her body to her face where I realized that her brows were drawn together at me. I blinked and coughed slightly, attempting to hide the fact that I was checking her out. Her mouth tugged into a sexy one-sided smirk as though she knew exactly what I was thinking. I recovered from my fake coughing fit and made myself act normal.

"I'm Mikayla." I said not sure of what else to say. She nodded, her smile vanishing.

"I know. Ms. Adams makes it impossible to not know who you are." She stated. "And I'm Miley, in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, I didn't. I'm surprised I've never noticed you."

"I like it that way. I always sit in the back of class and teachers don't really ever call on me." I furrowed my brows but dropped it.

"Alright, well I don't plan on doing all the work for this paper so yeah, how should we talk about it? Text or e-mail?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Maybe this is old-fashioned of me but what if we actually met in person to talk about it. You know, your house or mine?" She offered.

"Well, my parents come home around six so I guess if we went to my house we could work for about three hours."

"Three hours?" She mused. "Classes end at 1:40. How far is your house?"

"Well, it's a fifteen minute drive but I walk so it's gonna be about forty minutes before I get home."

"Then, how about right after class, you meet me by the steps in front and I drive us to your place?" She offered with a smile.

"You have a car?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yep, got my license a month ago."

"Oh, well okay then. So what topic you wanna focus on for the paper?"

"Physical attraction between living organisms." She said and I furrowed my brows.

"I don't remember that chapter."

"It's the last one in the book." She stated like I was dumb. "Chapter twenty-eight." She said as if I should know it.

"Okay, well, let me get a textbook and check it out." I mumbled, getting up. I walked to the back closet and took out a textbook before heading back to my seat. I could feel Miley's eyes on me as I opened the book and turned to the table of contents. I looked up at her with a frown.

"There are only 27 chapters in here…"

"I know, but we could always explore and write chapter twenty-eight." She offered making my frown shift to utter confusion before she broke out laughing. "You are way too easy. We can do any of the chapters, doesn't matter to me." I pretended to recover from her flirting and smiled. I wasn't prepared for this. It had been a long time since anyone, much less a girl flirted with me. I forgot how it affected me, but here I was flustered when I'm supposed to be calm. I'm Mikayla Marshall. I'm not supposed to let anyone affect my emotions. I can't let some girl just make me nervous with a few words. The bell rang unexpectedly and I stood up.

"Listen, I'm gonna be busy. We can go to my place tomorrow. Bye." I said before grabbing my bag and books. I put the textbook back into the closet and swiftly walked away. I'm not letting her play with me. I may swing that way but I will not let another girl in. They hurt too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, that's the first three chapters. I hope you enjoyed them. If all goes well, I should be updating again tomorrow.__Thanks for reading, please review and I send all the readers my love._


	4. Panda Shirt

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>FireHeartBurns<strong>: My first reviewer! Lol, thanks :] I know, I love that song too. Well yeah, you'll see what happens, lol. Here's the first update for today lol :D

**SuperGravyMan**: It feels good to be posting again. I missed Fan-fiction, lol. And now I miss my laptop D; But oh well, it's time to move on, lol. Enjoy though! :]

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmao! Yes! I am alive! xD I missed you too haha! :D Omg…I would never ever kill Miley! Lmao! You'll just have to wait and see, haha! But thanks for the review and I hope everything is okay on your part :D And yeah, I'm in school posting this right now D; I have class soon…eww -_- lol. Unicorns FTW xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Panda Shirt

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I walked home faster than usual as though I was trying to escape something. Truth is, I was still flustered by Miley. She and I cannot be in the same room together. I could just feel the vibes, even now. I was in deep trouble if I messed around with her. Besides, maybe she was just joking with me. Maybe I'm reading into it too much. Some girls just flirt naturally...right?

"Sweetie, I'm home, come down here please!" My mom called a while later as I was attempting to do my homework. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to see my mom holding a bag.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"I bought you something, try it out." She urged, handing me the bag.

"Aren't I too old for my mom to buy me clothes?" I asked with a questioning look.

"I just thought you might like it." I curiously opened the bag to see a black shirt. I smiled a little realizing that it was the t-shirt I wanted at the mall, but didn't have enough money and my mom said she'd already given me my allowance, therefore, I'd have to wait to buy it. The black shirt had a cute little panda bear on it, holding his arms out, saying: F_ree Hugs_. Normally, I wouldn't wear something like this but for some reason, I really liked it.

"Thanks mom…I actually do like it." I smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"Good, you should wear it to school then." I chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah but anyone who asks for a hug isn't getting one." I replied, heading back upstairs with my new shirt.

"Dinner's in an hour." My mom informed me.

"Not hungry, mom!" I yelled back, locking my room door. I could tell she was unhappy with my answer but I really wasn't hungry.

I looked over the chapters in my biology book and couldn't get Miley out of my head. I was starting to get annoyed and frustrated, making it harder to concentrate on my homework. Nothing I did would get her out of my head. It wasn't till I realized I wasn't thinking about the other girl that I understood how much trouble I was really in.

Miley might be able to get my mind off of her but at what cost?


	5. My Free Hug

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>My Free Hug

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I had successfully put off working with Miley for about a week and half, making up excuses that I was too busy and other bullshit. I gave her my e-mail, but she hadn't made use of it yet. I should have gotten hers and actually started working on our project.

"Okay class, today is dedicated to your projects so sit with your partners and discuss." Ms. Adams announced making me cringe. Fuck, I forgot about this one day a week thing. I turned to see Miley sitting in the back with no intention of coming over to me. I sighed and stood up, walking to her. I pulled a desk over and sat across from her.

"Hey." I greeted earning a nod. "So…I was thinking we could do chapter twelve on reproduction."

"Oh, so now you have time to talk about our project?" She asked, looking up at me and all I could see was annoyance. I realized that she knew I was avoiding her and I wasn't about to lie to her face. I took a deep breath and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want a sorry; I just wanna know what your problem is." I shook my head, meeting her piercing gaze again.

"I don't have a problem."

"Don't give me that bullshit. So what if I flirted with you? It was a joke. No need to be homophobic. Sure I'm gay but it's not like I was trying to get you alone."

"Oh really?" I argued, surprised with how she admitted to being gay. "Then what was that about going to my house or yours! I offered my number and gave you my e-mail!"

"This project could have been done already if we did it in person. E-mails will be stupid, take longer and you know it!" She growled. I sighed.

"Fine, you win; we'll go to my house today! Happy? And I'm not homophobic. I'm bi." I stated to clear the air which made Miley turn silent for a moment before speaking.

"Wait…so you've dated a girl before?" I nodded slowly. "Then why were you avoiding me so much if you're not awkwardly straight or something?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I strained to say, hurt filling my chest just thinking about it. As if realization washed over Miley, her body relaxed and she stared at me with a softer gaze.

"I'm sorry…we don't have to talk about it. I think doing our paper on reproduction will be fine. I'll meet you out front when classes are over." She offered and I simply nodded, too scared to speak. I wanted to hit myself for feeling so weak. I took a moment to let myself whirl back to reality. What am I doing? Letting her know anything about my feelings. I cleared my throat, forcing a smile.

"Thanks, I'll meet you out there." I was grateful that the bell rang making me spring up, muttering a hasty goodbye as I raced out to my next class. I hate feeling so conscious about myself but I just can't help it.

I walked out when school was over, waiting by the steps. About five slow minutes had passed by before a black Toyota pulled up in front of me. The window went down and Miley waved to me. I waved back and headed over. I got inside her car, putting my bag on the car floor before fastening my seat-belt. I looked straight ahead, feeling her gaze on me. The car didn't move and her gaze stayed on me.

"What?" I asked forcefully, looking at her.

"What?"

"You're staring at me." I accused.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it." I stared at her, confused.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that I was staring at you."

"Your eyes were on me!"

"How can my eyes be on you? They're in my face…" She deadpanned before I broke out laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm never gonna argue with you." I said shaking my head, still laughing, only to look up and see a smile on her lips.

"Good, now let's go." She said pulling her car out. I gave her directions and with her crazy driving, we were at my house in less than seven minutes which had to be a record or something.

I quickly called my mom and let her know Miley would be here to do a project for a few hours.

"You want something to eat?" I asked, leading Miley into the kitchen.

"Sure, whatchya got?" She questioned, setting her bag down on the table and sitting on a stool, leaning her elbow against the counter. She rested her chin on her hand and stared at me. I blinked a few times before turning away.

"Leftover chicken…hot pockets…pop-tarts...pudding…cookies-"

"I'll have a hot pocket." She cut in. I nodded, taking one out for her. I put it in the microwave and chose a pudding cup for myself.

"You make that look better than it is." She said as I pulled the spoon out of my mouth, making me roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I replied with a smirk.

"My bad, can't help it if a girl notices." She grinned. I handed her the hot-pocket, shaking my head as I led her to my room.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Too late." She remarked.

"Okay, well here's the textbook, let's get started."

"But first, I like your shirt." She complimented making me look down to see my _Free Hugs Panda_ shirt. I groaned.

"Don't even ask."

"I don't have to ask. I demand my hug." She announced with an evil smirk.

"No, I'm not hugging you."

"By wearing that shirt, you have offered your body." She grinned.

"You know what! I'm taking this shirt off!" She leaned against my dresser, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Even better."

"Oh god..."

"What? I want my hug." She pouted like a little child. I rolled my eyes, opening my arms stiffly.

"Fine, take it quick." I grumbled, only for her to walk over slowly. She pushed my arms down and instead, pulled me into her arms for a hug. My eyes shut tightly and I was already regretting this. Her hands locked around my lower back, pulling me closer into her. I felt her belt buckle pressing into my lower stomach and I bit my bottom lip trying not to give away what I was feeling.

"I'm really sorry about whatever it is that you went through." She whispered in my ear and this time I lifted my arms up, returning the hug as I basically clung to Miley, tears threatening to fall at the mention of the pain I tried so hard to lock away.

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling away after a moment.

"Anytime." She replied, seriously. "I know that you don't wanna talk about it, but if you ever do want to, just call me." She offered before writing her number down on a piece of paper. She left it on my dresser and I was a little speechless.

"Yeah...I'll do that." I mumbled.

"Anyways…reproduction." She announced, wiggling her brows and actually making me laugh despite the tension.

"Yeah…reproduction." I repeated.


	6. Pizza and the Talk

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>Pizza and the Talk

* * *

><p><strong>Greatpretender27<strong>: I miss you too :] -Cyberhug- Lol. I'm glad you're prepared, I sure wasn't. And I love that story so much. Thank you for the review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Around 6:30 pm, Miley and I were still working on how we'd break down our paper when the sound of the front door opening broke our focus.

"Mikayla, I got pizza for you and your friend!" My mom called out. I was about to say I'm not hungry when my hand was grabbed too fast for my comprehension and I was practically dragged downstairs by Miley.

"Damn! Chill! You're gonna kill me!" I shrieked as she laughed.

"Come on slow poke! I'm hungry!" She said making me smile. She was sort of extremely adorable. I grumbled an _okay_ as we made it to the kitchen where my mom had just set down the box and turned around, surprised to see us.

"Well…that was fast." She chuckled, getting us plates.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, sitting near Miley, having no choice since she pulled me down with her.

"So, what's your project about?" My mom asked.

"Physical attract-"

"Reproduction!" I cut in, kicking Miley's leg as she grinned, taking a slice of pizza. I was surprised when she put the slice in my plate and then took one for herself.

"Sounds interesting, have fun." My mom said, awkwardly.

"Mrs. Marshall, have you given Mikayla the _talk_? She like, has no clue what reproduction is." Miley stated, making me choke momentarily on my pizza before giving her a glare.

"Oh dear…I never gave her the talk." My mom said with wide eyes as though she forgot something on her grocery list.

"Mom! Miley's being dumb. I know about reproduction." I grumbled as red heat worked its way up my neck and face.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom…I had health class."

"But that's not enough detail, Mrs. Marshall. You need to get her like…diagrams and pictures and make a day of it!" Miley announced, making me kick her again. "Ow!" She whined, rubbing her shin.

"If you don't stop giving my mom dumb ideas I'm going back to my room."

"Geez, someone can't take a joke." She teased making me nod.

"Okay. Alright. So when do I meet your family?" I asked; a mischievous grin settling on my lips which made Miley's eyes narrow.

"Never." She quipped and I chuckled, looking at my mom to see her staring at us with an amused expression.

"Well, you two enjoy dinner, I'm gonna freshen up and make something for your dad before he gets home." My mom said before heading out.

"You suck ass." I stated plainly making Miley shoot me a grin as she ate her pizza.

"Relax Mikayla, I'm pretty sure your mom knew I was kidding and if she didn't…well even better!" She snickered, causing me to glare at her once more as I finished off my slice. "Well, I guess I'll go home now, see you on Monday." Miley said and I was actually a little sad that today was Friday and it would be two more days before I saw her again. I mentally kicked myself because I'm not supposed to be thinking about Miley or missing her before she's even gone.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I repeated forcefully before taking my plate to the sink.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She questioned as though she could see right through all the walls I tried so hard to keep up.

"Wrong? No. Nothing's wrong!" I defended with an awkward laugh. She simply frowned and crossed her arms.

"Tell me." I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing to tell Miley, just go home." I mumbled.

"Fine…gimme a goodbye hug." I shot her an, _are you serious_, look as she stood there with her arms out.

"No." I grumbled, turning away. What stunned me was when a moment later, she turned me around herself and hugged me tightly. Normally if someone tried this, I'd hit them and maybe even cuss them out. However, with Miley's arms around me, I simply melted, enjoying the warmth of her body. It'd been so long since I felt this sort of comfort from someone.

"Yes." She whispered victoriously." I smiled, locking my own hands around her, earning a soft sigh from her.

"You're totally getting off on this one little hug." I teased making her laugh.

"I wish." She mumbled, hugging me even tighter before letting go. "But I'm gonna go home now. If you want to talk about what's bothering you or just talk about anything, don't be afraid to use my number." She offered warmly.

"Yeah, thanks." I responded with a smile as we walked back to my room. I watched as she put her books in her bag.

"Well, see ya." She grinned.

"See ya." I repeated, watching her leave. I looked at the piece of paper with her number on it. It's scary how much I wanted to just call her back here right now and hug her again. Rolling my eyes at myself, I sighed.

What the hell am I doing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Three updates were made today. If I can't get to a computer tomorrow then the next set of updates should be on Wednesday :] Thanks so much for reading everyone and love to you all :]_


	7. Nervous

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>SuperGravyMan<strong>: Lol, I wouldn't disagree with that L: Lmao, I love that song and I still listen to it on my Ipod :3 Thanks for the review and enjoy the updates :]

**ScaryMiley**: I'm happy you like it and no problem, lol. Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lol, well I guess we'll have to read and find out :p Thanks for your investigative review and enjoy, lol!

**TeenageDreamer**: Haha, thanks and I'm glad ya like the story. I know it's sad and we'll see if Miley does fix it L: I love Mikiley and yes, they are destined to work out in my heart. Oh god, lol. I'm sure everyone would love to see Miley teach Mikayla about reproduction, lmao! Thanks for the lovely review. You made me smile, do enjoy now! :]

**Luz4mj1995**: Aw :T Why do you have detention for the rest of the week :o What did you guys do? Lol, Miley raping Mikayla xD I think I wrote that one-shot already, haha. And yes, rape is truly terrible when it's seriously violating someone. Pimp slapped? Lol. I didn't realize your mistake till you pointed it out, haha :p Sucker xP

**Crazier**: Perfect Reviewer. All I can say is _thank you_.

**CyrusGomezLove**: Lol, I think Miley's super-duper adorable as well c: I'll try, haha. Thanks for your review and enjoy the updates! :D

**Flileytothemoon**: Lmao, thanks for the prediction, haha. We'll have to see :] OKAY OKAY HERE! HAVE MORE! GEEZ! Lol! :D Enjoy!

**Magi23**: Lol aw thanks, yes Miley is cute :3 Thank you so very much. I appreciate you saying that. Ask and you shall receive o.o Lol. Enjoy the updates!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Nervous

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I stared hard at my phone and then the paper in my hand. Come on, you big baby! Just call her! I groaned. Why was this so hard! I want to talk to her so badly. Yet, I'm anxious. I wanted to just go to sleep but it was already eleven and sleep was very far right now. If I don't call now then she'll probably go to sleep! Maybe she's asleep already. I threw my phone down on the bed. I'll call tomorrow.

About five slow minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore.

I raked a hand through my hair before grabbing the phone, finally dialing her number and pressed _call_. What would I even say to her? Why didn't I think this through? Let's just start with _hi_ and see where that goes. Her phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I breathed out. Yeah, that wasn't so bad.

"Umm, hi…who's this?"

"Oh right! Uh, it's Mikayla." I practically butchered English, wishing for something very large and heavy to just fall down on me right now.

"I know." She said with a laugh. "I could tell by the way you said _hi_."

"So, why'd you ask who it was?"

"So we could start a conversation, kinda like we're having now."

"Oh, haha…yeah." I replied lamely.

"At least it worked for a few seconds." She teased. "So, what's up, Mikayla? How are you? And why'd you call so late?"

"Uhh, nothing much, I'm good and I meant to call you earlier but I...don't know."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Nervous, I guess."

"Awh, Mikayla Marshall is too nervous to call me? I feel so special." She teased, making me smile at my own stupidity.

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why_? I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I wondered.

"I figured it was pretty obvious that I have a little crush on you."

"Oh…um, right. I knew that."

"Obviously, so why'd you call?"

"Just cause…I wanted to talk to you, I guess."

"Okay, talk about what?"

"I'm not sure. I figure I'd call and you'd talk."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just that you talk a lot." I teased, earning a chuckle.

"I guess you don't like someone who talks a lot."

"No, I usually don't. But oddly, I like that you talk a lot."

"Really?" She asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, um. I really like how open and outgoing you are. It's sort of adorable. Not annoying like most people." I could practically see the grin on her lips.

"Well, thank you, Mikayla, I didn't expect you of all people to say that."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Well, you're really quiet at school. You're not mean, but you're not nice either. You're just really intriguing."

"Is that why you have a crush on me?"

"Partly."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well, there are many."

"Name a few?"

"I can see how sad you are. I want to change it." She replied seriously. I stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing how to reply. I furrowed my brows, staring at my hand.

"How do you plan to change that?"

"I don't know but I'll tell you when I do."

"What else?"

"Well, you're bisexual which is a _huge_ plus." I chuckled at that and her emphasis on one particular word.

"Anything else?"

"Well, there is but I don't know what your reaction will be."

"Tell me."

"You're extremely sexy." She whispered, making a sudden flurry of feelings rush downwards.

"Oh um…" I struggled to find words but she already knew that she affected me. "Thanks." I managed to say.

"Mhm."

"Um, well, I…should probably sleep now."

"Probably or we could keep talking." She suggested. I smiled a little.

"Okay." I answered "So…what's your favorite color?" I asked, starting a series of silly questions we asked back and forth in attempts to get to know one another.

By three am we finally realized how tired we both were and said our goodbyes.

The moment we hung up I passed out, a smile on my lips.


	8. I Want Nothing

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>I Want Nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Monday Morning came quickly and I realized how attached I was getting to Miley. We texted non-stop all weekend and talked at night. As exciting as it was to feel like this, I was terrified. I knew that eventually there'd be more heartbreak for me. How much could I really handle?

As I made my way to class, I saw Miley and instantly she waved to me with a huge smile. It ends here, I decided. No more leading her on. No more texting non-stop. No more phone calls. I ignored her wave and turned my back to her as I sat down.

Every fiber in me screamed, pleaded and begged me to turn around and look at her, but I fought it. She sent me texts, asking if she did something wrong or if I was okay. I texted back, saying that I didn't want to talk unless it was about the project. I know I may seem borderline to her but what does it matter? Once this project is over, I won't have to deal with this attraction anymore.

I didn't even let myself look at her as the day went on. Finally, after classes ended I headed towards the exit quickly and in my haste to get out, I stepped on a huge wad of gum.

I groaned, stopping by the lockers and rolled the bottom of my shoe against the floor but the gum wouldn't come off. I sighed as I turned back and made my way into the bathroom. I got some tissue and successfully removed the gum.

While washing my hands after, the door opened and looking up in the mirror, I met Miley's eyes. They were dark and angry which was not something I was used too or prepared for. I stood frozen, unsure if I should stay there or simply push her out the way and make a run for it. Something told me if I did run though, she'd catch up.

"Hey…" I drawled out lamely.

"Wow…is that all you're gonna say after you ignored me all day?"

"Um…well." I looked away, not knowing where this was heading at all.

"You know what, Mikayla, one day we get along, then you avoid me, then the whole weekend everything goes well and now this. What happened? What's making you run from me? All I'm asking for is friendship and you're too scared to even try that."

"I'm sorry…I don't want a friendship." I finally answered.

"Then what?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I don't want anything from you, Miley. Once this project is over, I want nothing." Her eyes turned dim and I knew I said something she'd probably never forgive me for.

"Alright." She whispered and I could feel her sadness but in the long run this would be better. For both of us. "I'll text you later…about the project." She ended, before turning around and disappearing.

My heart was already broken but why did it feel like something else just shattered to pieces?


	9. Admittance

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>Admittance

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

For three days Miley didn't text me or acknowledge my existence and I was annoyed with how much I actually wanted to talk to her the way we had before.

"Since you all have tomorrow off, you can sit with your partners and continue working. Remember, it's due in two weeks." Ms. Adams announced. So far Miley and I had done an outline but we still didn't start the paper so I'd have to get over it and just find a way to get this paper done.

Miley sat alone in the back, making me frown. I know I thought staying away would be better but then why do I feel so bad about it?

"Marshall, wake up and get to work!" Ms. Adams basically yelled at me. I got up, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't cuss her out as I made my way over to Miley.

"So we should meet up and finish the paper." I mumbled as I sat across from her.

"Kay, we can go to my house. My dad's gonna be out late. I'll pick you up by the steps." She replied not even looking up at me.

"Listen…Miley-"

"No, don't make this more difficult. I get it. I'll get over it. But I don't wanna talk about it." She stated, monotone. I scratched my head awkwardly as I slumped in the chair.

"Okay." I sighed, staring away at the floor.

About an hour later, I was following Miley into her house quietly. She was silent and everything felt so tense. Now I wish I had never told her I wanted nothing to do with her. The truth was that I wasn't ready for her. For whatever could happen between us. I was scared.

"So you can read what I added to the outline, then we'll go from there." She said holding out the papers to me. "I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?"

"Surprise me." I replied, sitting down as I began to read it over. Miley came back up about five minutes later eating a sandwich.

"I got you nothing. Surprised?" She asked causing me to look up at her.

"No, I deserve that." I mumbled before a small packet hit my stomach.

"Don't be so sad, I was kidding." She said as I picked up the pack of pop-tarts. "If you want a sandwich, just ask." She offered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, but thanks. Anyways, how bout I just take the outline home and start writing the paper using the first two pages of the outline and you write five pages with the last 2 pages of the outline and we show each other next week?" I suggested. She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

I took the first two pages of the outline and put it in my bag, leaving the other two sheets on her desk table. "Well, I guess you can drop me home now."

"But first, I wanna ask you something." My brows drew together as I nodded for her to continue. "Why do you isolate yourself? Why don't you let anyone in?"

"Miley…it's easier for me, okay?"

"What are you hiding from everyone?"

"I'm not hiding anything." I lied, annoyed.

"Who hurt you so much?"

"Miley. Stop."

"Was it your last girlfriend?"

"Miley, can you just leave it alone?"

"Did she hurt you?" She pushed, making me run my hands through my hair.

"Can you just shut the hell up?" I growled.

"Can you grow up and answer the question! I wanna know what she did to you!"

"She died, Miley! She died! She left me alone and she's gone! That's what she did to me! Are you happy now?" I yelled, grabbing my bag and stormed out of the room, already becoming a mess of tears.

I stumbled towards the stairs, wiping my eyes. I rushed blindly towards the door as a sob tore through me just thinking about it all. I couldn't even make it to the exit before I collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. My chest burned and my heart hurt. I heard no sound following me but somehow Miley's arms wrapped around me.

Already broken, I had nothing left to be ashamed of. I hated crying like this but I couldn't help it as I hid my face in Miley's shoulder while she kneeled in front of me, telling me she was sorry. Words weren't in my grasp as I clutched at Miley for support, finally feeling the weight of my burden lifting just a little. I cried for a long time as though it was the first time I was suddenly feeling all this pain but Miley just held me, not saying anything at all.

I felt comfort here and eventually calmed down. She simply stood up, took my hand and led me back to her room.

It was almost evening so it was getting darker as she sat me on her bed. She held me once more and I didn't resist although I was okay now.

"Sorry-" I started.

"Shh, I don't want you to be sorry about this at all. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. I didn't think it was anything like this."

"You couldn't have known."

"I know, but still."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, pulling away from her. I sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed, hugging my knees and immediately, she took a place next to me.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"No…I barely think about it. Every time she pops into my head…I just drown myself in music." I admitted.

"Does your mom know at least?" I sighed rubbing my puffy eyes.

"My mom knows she died…but everyone thinks she was just my friend. Not my girlfriend."

"Oh…so I take it no one knows you're bi." Miley concluded to which I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I know it's personal but…what was her name?" I clenched my jaw to keep from crying but once I relaxed, I was able to speak again.

"Mitchie…her name was Mitchie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, that should answer some questions. Thanks for reading I send all my readers my love._


	10. It's Not Fair

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>SuperGravyMan<strong>: I agree, you gotta deal with issues and talk about them before the thought of moving on will ever become real and attainable. Thanks for the review L: Nice song, lol. Yay! New shoes xD Haha. I want new shoes! :o Lol. Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: =/ Sorry it had to be Mitchie. You'll find out soon. Lmao, yeah, no phone-sex in this story. Haha, that was a different story :p lol. Glad the fish is gone :] Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoy.

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol, congratulations for knowing. Yes, you were right...sort of...you said Demi but it was Mitchie o.o lol :p Well, have fun in detention lol. Smh. Ew...I hate when people lick their fingers to give me something with their spit on it -_- LMFAO. I loved your review. Awesomeness xD Thanks so much and enjoy the update!

**Crazier:** Yes, you are. Exceedingly so.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>It's Not Fair

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"How...how did it happen?" Miley barely whispered her question. I fought back the tears, finding comfort as she wrapped her arms around me, urging me to finally tell her.

"Mitchie...before I tell you how she passed, I should tell you how amazing she was. Is." Miley nodded against my shoulder, holding me tighter. "Mitchie and I had been friends since third grade. We did everything together and one day the line just blurred between friendship. The feelings were always there, I suppose but one day it finally came out. Mitchie and I were walking around, behind our school. This was about two years ago. We lived in Texas and although it was a small town, we had a lot of privacy. She's so different from you, Miley. She was always quiet. I think that's what drew me to her.

She was tan and pale all at once. She had an amazing body although she denied it often. Her eyes were brown but filled with so much honesty and intensity. She was beautiful. I never thought she could have feelings for me in that way. It was...confusing at first. Like I was saying though, she and I were walking behind the school building and there was this small kitten hiding in a corner. I quickly raced over to it and saw that someone had put a few pieces of rough wire up and kept it locked in that corner. So I carefully took out the wires and lifted the hissing kitten out. The second I set it down, it had scratched me and ran off.

Mitchie grabbed a rock and tried to hit it but I stopped her. She gave me the strangest look and asked me why I let it do that. I explained that the animal was just scared and you can't expect it to trust anyone. If she hit it with the rock then that would just make it less trusting. She nodded and tossed the rock onto the ground. She said we should go to her house and clean the scratch to be safe before she got quiet again. I never liked how quiet she was. I never knew what she was thinking. So I asked her what she was thinking about. She stopped walking and looked at me. She really looked at me. As though she were searching for something in my eyes.

'I'm thinking about how beautiful you are, Mikayla.' She replied and I stood there puzzled.

'Uh, thanks but why are you thinking that, Mitch?' I asked with a laugh.

'The way you think about things. You're so...thoughtful. It's attractive.' She murmured to me.

I laughed, pulling away from Miley to see a kind look in her eyes.

"She loved you." Miley whispered.

"Yes, she did love me. She loved me so much." I whispered, feeling my stomach fall again.

"Go on." Miley requested.

"Okay, well after she said I was attractive, I realized she meant it in a more intimate way.

'Mitchie?' I asked biting my lip.

'Yes?' She replied with a knowing smile. A smile that drove me insane.

'Do you...like me?' As I barely finished asking her my question, she sighed and stepped closer to me. She slid her hand into my hair and we shared our first kiss.

'What do you think?' She whispered, smiling. Mitchie was sweet. She was caring. She was dark. She was intense. She had issues but she had so much love to give. No one knew how she would cry at night alone. No one knew that she was bipolar but hid it by being quiet. No one knew she was deathly afraid of eating too much because she was teased for being chubby in grade school or that she suffered with bulimia for a long time. No one knew that she would cut late at night because she didn't know how else to get the frustration out. No one knew but me. Mitchie was weak but she fooled people into thinking she was strong. She had a strong mind and heart but when it came to problems, she preferred to lock them out.

When I found out about the cutting, I flipped. We got into a huge fight because I told her I'd cut if she didn't stop. The fight ended with her swearing she'd never cut if that meant I'd get hurt. For a long time we just enjoyed being with one another but I started getting tired of hiding our relationship. Mitchie was too. She wanted to kiss me in public and hold my hand without being scared. So we made plans. We got jobs and started saving our money. We planned to tell our families that we loved each other right after high school and if they were against it, we'd have enough money to leave. I used to care about school. I used to do all the right things. I did it because I didn't wanna screw up the plans I had with her." I let out a deep sigh, looking up to meet Miley's gaze. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Cause you need to let someone know. Just trust me and I'll listen." She promised.

"Okay, so Mitchie didn't like pressure and with me she had a lot of that. I guess I kept her on a tight leash now that I think about it. She tried not to mess up for my sake and when she did, we got into terrible fights. I wish I wasn't such a bitch about little things now." I admitted, regretfully. Miley's lips fell into a frown but she said nothing.

"Anyways, she met this guy named Shane and he had a few friends and his girlfriend, Tess. They were sort of a group and they had a band. Mitchie loved bands so she began to hang out with them. I didn't even know about it because she'd hang with them when I was at work or at night when I thought she was home, sleeping. Normally we'd talk on the phone but she'd always say she wasn't feeling well or she just wanted to be alone. There was a lot of tension between us and finally I decided it was best if we broke up.

I went over to her house when she was alone and told her I knew I didn't make her happy anymore. She cried a lot and made me cry too. She told me everything about how she was hanging out with Shane, Tess and their friends. She even admitted that she started drinking, smoking and doing illegal things. I was angry at myself for not even noticing all those things and I was just quiet, trying not to lose my temper. I told her she should have told me and she said she thought I wouldn't let her.

'Wouldn't let you?' I asked confused. 'I don't own you, Mitch...I just want what's best.'

'I'm tired, Mikayla. I go to school, work all day and I just need to relax and I didn't wanna scare you away. You're the only person I have. The only person I love that accepts all the shit I do. You should break up with me because I know I don't deserve you. You do so much and you don't screw up like me.' I hated when she talked like that so I held her tight and told her I didn't want to break up. I told her she could hang with friends but instead of lying, she should tell me. She agreed and for a long time she didn't hang out with them. She became very intense and passionate. She was always trying to surprise me.

She learned to cook so she could make me dinner. She would write these cute poems and put them in my bag or jacket pocket for me to read. It was the happiest part of our relationship. We could barely stand to be away from each other. On Shane's birthday, he begged her to go with them for a night out and she told me she missed hanging with them so I told her she should go. That was the worst thing I ever did. I should have never let her go. I know I can't blame myself...but somehow I do."

"Mikayla...you had no idea anything would happen." Miley tried, but I brushed it off and continued.

"Yeah, well that night Shane got drunk, his friends got high and Tess was driving. Mitchie was drinking as well but according to the reports she wasn't intoxicated. Tess's report had shown that she had the highest amount of alcohol in her blood..." My eyes began watering just thinking about Mitchie and how that night ended. "Tess drove into a truck, Shane and the two guys with him survived because they were in the back, Tess slammed into the windshield and died on impact. Mitchie-" I paused as my voice threatened to break. "Mitchie's head slammed into the dashboard and they said she didn't die on impact but she died before the ambulance got there. Just like that...and she's gone." I finished, biting down on my teeth. My throat hurt. My lungs burned. I looked back at Miley to see tears sliding down her face.

"That's-" She stopped talking and looked away, biting her lip. "It's not fair." She whispered. I nodded looking at the floor.

"You know what's not fair, Miley? It's not fair when I look at my phone and pray for a text from her. A phone call. Just waiting for her to say she's okay where she is. It's not fair when I know I'll never hear her voice when she wakes up or see her smile when she's truly happy. I'll never be able to ask her what's going on in that dark mind of hers or why she loves me so much. I'll never see her walk into a room and watch as her eyes search for me. I'll never be able to tell her I love her or hear her say she loves me too." My knuckles were white from how tight I clenched my fists, trying to keep it together. "Every time I think of what I've lost, I can't handle it. I just cry or ignore the pain. But it never goes away, and it never gets better." I admitted. Miley wiped her own tears away and looked at me.

"I know that if Mitchie loves you the way I feel she does, she knows you love her and she'd be here right now if she could. There's nothing I could say to make any sense of it but even though she's been gone for almost a year now, you kept the pain with you. You live it every day. That's not good but I can't even imagine what I should say. All I can offer is a shoulder and a promise to be here." Miley offered as she pulled in a breath.

"Thanks, Miley. That's better than what my parents offered. As soon as Mitchie was buried, they made me pack and we moved up here to California. I feel like I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"Maybe you should go back for a few days. Tell your parents you want to say goodbye."

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask my mom."

"You should. You need to go back to finally move on." She advised making me realize that it's true...to move on I have to finally say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _This is the only update for today since my sister is yelling at me for her laptop back :c I'll update a few chapters tomorrow at school. Thanks for reading and as Selena and Miley would say: I love ya'll! c:_


	11. I Need To Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>CyrusGomezLove<strong>: Awh, you cried :3 –Gives you a big hug- I'm sorry :[ When I wrote that particular chapter, I cried as well, so to hear that someone else shared my emotions is nice. Thank you so much for your sweet review, because I really do appreciate it :] So here's the first update, enjoy!

**Lovelovelove123**: When you said "Dude! You made me cry" I was like o.o Lol. I'm glad to hear that you felt all the emotions as well and thank you for leaving me a review :] Enjoy!

**Luz4mj1995**: It is a sad way to go. My cousin passed that way a few years ago and it was just painful. That's why I chose to write it that way. It's unfortunate when you make the wrong friends :/ If someone I loved in a romantic way died, I think I'd become the walking dead :T Awh, that sucks, lol. I had detention once in my life and it sucked ass -_- All I did was math, lol. I also hate when teachers call home. It's just wrong :c And I'm sorry it was raining along with sad music while you were reading my depressing chapter, lol. Enjoy the update! :D

**SuperGravyman**: Yeah, life is just cold sometimes. It takes the ones we need to keep living to a place we can never reach when alive. I can see your point about Mitchie messing up by making the wrong friends and now she's lost her chance to live and love Mikayla. I appreciate your insightful review and I hope you enjoy this update L: And lol, sounds like you guys are funny :D

**GreatPretender27**: Smh. Lol. Of course someone had to leave a dirty review and it was you, haha! Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what way Miley helps Mikayla move on -_- Lol! Enjoy!

**Jakarie**: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking the story :] Here's your update! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>I Need To Go

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I sat quietly in Miley's car as she drove me home. She was silent most of the time which wasn't normal but considering all that I shared, it makes sense.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She finally said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Alright, and...thanks for listening, Miley."

"Remember, you can call me anytime, kay?"

"Okay." I nodded before getting out of her car. She waited as I went into my house and let out a breath once I was in my room.

"Mikayla, everything alright?" My mom asked, standing in my doorway.

"Yeah." I mumbled, walking over to her. I hugged my mom tightly for the first time since Mitchie passed. I heard my mom's breath catch as she was stunned but quickly she hugged me back tightly. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Mikayla." We simply hugged silently for a while before I finally said what was on my mind.

"Mom...I want to go back."

"Go back? Where?"

"Texas. I have to say goodbye to Mitchie."

"Mikayla...it's been a year. You have to let it go."

"I know, mom." I replied, pulling back so I could look her in the face. "That's what I'm trying to do but we left so fast and I never got to say goodbye to her. I never got to say all the things I needed to. I've been holding onto it all and Miley got me to talk about it. I realized it feels better to just...let go. I can't take the memories anymore. It's killing me mom. I need to go back. I need to say goodbye. I don't know how that can happen, but I have to do it if I want to move on. I...I loved Mitchie. I can't forget her like this." My mom assumed by love, I meant like a sister and that was enough to move her.

"Alright sweetie, when you have your four day weekend next week, we can go."

"Can I go alone?"

"Oh...honey, I don't think that's a great idea. It seems dangerous."

"What if I get Miley to come with me?" I quickly said although I wasn't sure if Miley would want to come. I just couldn't go with my parents.

"Well...she seems nice but still, Mikayla-"

"Mom, please. I'm trying to say goodbye and I need to do it in my own way." My mom frowned but thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, ask her and I'll pay for her trip but you make sure her parents are okay with it first."

"Kay, I will." I mumbled.

"I know you were close with Mitchie. It hurt everyone when she passed but I've never seen anyone affected as much as you. I pray for you, Mikayla. All I want is for you to be the way you once were. So full of life. When you actually cared about school and being successful."

"Mom, please. People change. I learned that there are more important things."

"No sweetie, you learned that things so constant in your life can easily be stolen away. You learned to lose hope. You learned the hardest lesson in life. Now you have to learn to cope and move on."

"I will mom...I will." I whispered, pulling away. My mom understood and left me alone. I laid in bed and for the first time I didn't turn on my music to drown out my thoughts. Instead, I thought about Mitchie. About all we shared and all I'd never get back.

As I fell asleep, my final thought ended on Miley and my heart jumped for a moment before I faded away into those understanding dark blue eyes.


	12. Comfort

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Miley, I'm going to Texas Saturday morning." I informed her as she drank a few sips from her cup of tea. We were sitting in a coffee shop after class since we had nothing better to do. I ordered coffee and she ordered decaf black tea with one sugar. I smiled, inwardly.

She is the opposite of Mitchie in every way.

"That's good." She commented with a warm smile.

"I figure the answer is no but I can't go alone and I don't want my parents to come because then the purpose will be lost. I don't know how your mom and dad-"

"Dad." She cut in. "My dad will say yes." She said simply.

"Really?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, I can come with you if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm asking but um, what about your mom?" I asked, noticing the way she said _'dad.'_

"My mom passed away when I was younger." She answered, making me feel terrible.

"Oh..." I could have simply said, _sorry for your loss, _but that just didn't seem good enough after the way Miley had comforted me. Instead, I reached out to her for the first time and enclosed her hand in mine.

I said sorry with my eyes as she looked up with drawn brows and confusion in her own gaze. A moment later she seemed to understand what I was saying and her eyes filled with warmth as her other hand slipped over mine and then mine over hers once again.

I felt so close to her like this.

Eventually we finished our drinks and left. The week was slow, thinking of where I'd be heading soon. My mom was surprised that Miley was able to go with me and honestly, so was I. She didn't even seem to think about it. She just said yes. I didn't know why she agreed even but I was thankful that she did.

I know I have to say goodbye to Mitchie but I didn't know if I can do it alone. Oddly enough, ever since that night I told Miley everything, I can't imagine doing anything without her. A thought like that would normally scare me to pieces but right now, I ignored it and just let myself be grateful that I wasn't alone anymore.

I'm tired of being alone.


	13. My Soul

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>My Soul

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I packed the last of my things while my mom urged me to go faster.

"Mikayla, your flight is in two hours and we have to pick Miley up before going so please come down and eat." She pleaded. I groaned but zipped my bag up and went downstairs. I ate the eggs and toast my mom made while my dad put my bags in the car.

My dad didn't say much about me going but he didn't say no so that was good enough for me. He had to work today and he gave me a bone crushing hug before leaving.

"Here, I want you to keep this." My dad said handing me an envelope. "Don't tell your mom but I just want to make sure you have it in case of an emergency." He kissed my forehead and headed away as I opened the envelope to see a thick wad of twenties and a credit card. I smiled because this was my dad's way of showing he worried. He didn't like to seem emotional even though he really was. I put the envelope in my pocket and finished off my breakfast.

It wasn't long before we picked up Miley and my mom dropped us off at the airport.

"Remember Mikayla, your aunt's picking you up at the airport so look out for her." I nodded.

"I know, mom."

"And Miley, thank you so much for going with her. I would have worried if you hadn't."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Marshall." Soon we said our goodbyes and I boarded the plane with Miley. I was still shocked that she was even here with me. Hell, I couldn't believe that I was actually going back home. It was almost a year since I'd been there and it felt like I just left.

How does that happen? How can you be gone for so long while the pain just travels along with you?

"You okay?" Miley asked once the flight attendant showed us our seats and left.

"Yeah, just lost, I guess. I don't know how to feel about going back."

"You should welcome it. It's an experience you're gonna need to remember. It's gonna make you stronger once you get the closure you need." I smiled. Why did Miley always know what to say? "What?" She asked as I stared at her.

"Nothing...you're just so smart." She chuckled at me, taking my hand. I watched as she laced our fingers together.

"No Mikayla, I'm not." She sighed, holding my hand and leaned her forehead against the window, looking out.

"Yes. You are." I whispered before relaxing into my seat. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later, the airplane began to take-off. I felt Miley's grip on my hand tighten to the point where I had to open my eyes. Her eyes were closed tight and it looked like she was holding her breath.

Not knowing what else to do, I cupped her cheek to make her face me. Her eyes opened and she gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." She admitted, clearly ashamed. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry." I replied, pulling her face a bit closer to mine so I could press my lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and comforting for her sake and I felt relief when she began to respond. She let go of my hand, moving hers into my hair, deepening the kiss. I let out a low moan. I'd have to ask her where the hell she learned to kiss like that.

And I felt like her kiss touched my soul. It'd be so long since anyone had touched my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review! Love Ya'll! Now I shall run to class :c_


	14. Feelings

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Gleek100:<strong> I'd like to think so too :] Thank you for the review and please enjoy the update.

**James888: **Your review left me laughing, lol! Yeah, I liked how Miley made Mikayla check the textbook for chapter twenty-eight, lmao! Enjoy the update :]

**TeenageDreamer307**: I love that line too now that you pointed it out :] If you'd do the things Miley would in this story then you're awesome :D I absolutely love random adorableness! It drives me crazy! Lol! Thanks so much and enjoy!

**Crazier**: I'm glad your apprehension towards this story is gone. I love that you love it.

**Jakarie**: Lol, thank you so much and like I mentioned earlier this is a really short story and since the chapters are so short, it's only fair that I update a few chapters at a time if they are too short. So enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**:Well, I like to see that you're really thinking deeply about Miley's character and I appreciate it :] And an epic battle between Mitchie and Miley...hmm, lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Luz4mj1995:** Lmao, thanks for reviewing at work xD Haha! Score for Mikayla, lol :] And wth...lmao! That does sound funny xD Old speeding woman all serious in a station wagon! LOL! Here's your update! :D Enjoy! Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>Feelings

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I looked down at Miley's peaceful face as she slept on my shoulder. I was entranced by how beautiful she is. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Would you like anything to drink?" An attendant asked pulling my attention away from Miley for the first time.

I looked at the cart and nodded.

"I'll have water."

"Anything for your girlfriend?" I stared at the woman, surprised but simply smiled without even attempting to correct her.

"No, but if she wakes up, I'll call for you."

"Alright, enjoy the flight." She wished before moving on.

"Thanks." I mumbled, returning my gaze to Miley.

A while later the announcement was made that the plane would be landing soon. I prayed that Miley would sleep through it. I didn't like her being scared. It worried me.

Luckily the plane landed first and then I woke Miley up.

"We there yet?" She mumbled, lifting her head off my shoulder after I had shaken her. I watched her stretch in her seat making me smile at how adorable she is.

"Yeah, we're here." I got up, stretching my own body before taking Miley's and my travel bags out from over us. She stood, taking her bag from me and followed me out of the plane.

"Mikayla!" A familiar voice called out. I turned to see my youngest aunt standing there, waving us over. I made my way to her, giving her a friendly hug.

"Hey, aunt Kaitlyn." I greeted.

"Hey Mikayla and you must be Miley." She said shaking Miley's hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, come on let's get your things and go." She instructed before leading us to get our suitcases. Once everything was settled at the airport we got into her car and she drove us home.

My aunt lived in our old house and she wasn't very close to the family. She was sort of quiet and to the point about any situation so I wasn't surprised with her silence.

I felt different back here. It was comforting though. Miley simply stared out the window, offering me a smile every time I caught her gaze. I relaxed, having her here with me. Despite the lack of words, it's like every look and every touch of her hand was speaking to me. As though I needed no real words to understand her.

"So you can take your old room, Miley can take the guest room and there's a fairly new pick-up truck in the back. The keys are in the living room coffee table if you need to drive anywhere. I'm gonna make dinner." She said, heading out.

Miley lifted her brows at me as though questioning why my aunt was so quick and curt with everything. I simply shrugged.

"If you want you could stay in my room." I offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She replied, following me upstairs. Since we were only gonna be here for one day, neither of us unpacked. Instead, I took a shower, leaving Miley in my old room.

It was empty and the only thing I recognized was my bed, the T.V and the small radio on the window sill. The dresser, the night stand, the carpet and the lamps were all new. I missed my room.

I spent so much time in there with Mitchie. She would sleep in my bed, holding me tight. I sighed as hot water poured down my body. It felt better being here. I felt like Mitchie was still here. With me.

"I love you, Mitch." I whispered and closed my eyes as though I'd hear her response. Although I didn't hear those words back, I felt them. This was the most soothing feeling I'd experienced since that night I was told she was gone. I spent a long time just enjoying the feel of being here before I could finish my shower.

Eventually I walked out of the bathroom to see Miley staring outside my window. She had her I-pod on so she didn't hear me from behind but I guess she could sense me because she turned and took out her earphones, dropping them on the bed.

"There better be hot water left." She warned with a smile. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, there is." She picked her things and went into the bathroom, leaving me alone in my old room. I sat on my bed, leaning my back against the headboard.

Out of curiosity, I picked up Miley's I-pod and put in the earphones. I double clicked the home button and saw that she was listening to a Demi Lovato song I hadn't heard. I loved Demi's music so I clicked play, surprised at the song Miley was listening to.

_"Now that I get you_  
><em>I know fear is what it really was<em>  
><em>Now here we are<em>  
><em>So close, yet so far<em>  
><em>Haven't I passed the test<em>  
><em>When will you realize<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm not like the rest<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>

_There's just one life to live_  
><em>And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>

_Let me give your heart a break_  
><em>There's just so much you can take<em>

_Cause you've been hurt before_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>You try to smile it away<em>  
><em>Some things you can't disguise<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Baby, I can ease the ache<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break,<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break..."<em>

I took the headphones out, staring at the bathroom door. Hearing this song was pushing me to admit that I had feelings, strong feelings for Miley. And she clearly had feelings for me too.

But can I let her in so fast?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _The song lyrics used are from "__Give your Heart a Break"__ by Demi Lovato. I figured it was appropriate since once of her characters passed away in my story :3 On another note, thanks so much for reading. The next update will probably be on Monday. Till then, love to you all [=_


	15. Affection

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>CyrusGomezLove<strong>: Lol, yes she did :] I love that song too and I listened to Demi's whole album after writing this story and Fix a heart is good, but Give your Heart a Break stood out to me more :] Although the whole album was nice :] I'm glad you like the fast updates L:

**SuperGravyMan**: I simply chose the song because it was a Demi song that I recently heard and I figured it was fair to promote Demi since I sorta killed Mitchie, lol. But I will listen to those songs, so thanks! Enjoy!

**Jakarie**: Well, Mitchie is simply a character while Demi is a person lol, so I'm glad you said it works :D Thanks and enjoy!

**Greatpretender27:** Lmao. Yes she did kiss her and haunted :3 That'd be scary wouldn't it, haha. Looks like you'll have to read and find out lol :p Good to see no dirty reviews haha xD Although I do welcome them xD Lmao! Thanks so much and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I proofread about 50 times but somehow I always manage to miss some mistakes -_- So please pardon that and do point it out if you will :] Thank you all and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>Affection

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

It was getting late when Miley and I finally finished dinner. We were alone since my aunt ate in her room.

"We should sleep, that way we can go visit Mitchie early and you can spend as much time as possible with her." Miley suggested and I could tell by her eyes she was worried that I may crumble just hearing Mitchie's name but instead, I felt comfortable with Miley bringing her up so casually. Like she wasn't even gone.

"Yeah, you're coming with me right?" I questioned, unsurely.

"Well, who else is gonna drive you there?" She questioned with a smile, reminding me that I had no license and I laughed.

"I mean, will you come with me, to see her?"

"If you want me there, I'll come and if that makes you uncomfortable, then I can wait in the car."

"Thanks, Miley, I don't get why you're doing so much for me." I admitted.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do so don't worry about it." Why did she want to even help me so much? I pushed the thoughts out of my head and followed her upstairs. After brushing my teeth, I went to bed, leaving the bathroom to Miley.

When she came out into the dark room, she walked over to my bed and slipped under the sheets with me. I felt relieved the moment she slid over to me and wrapped an arm over my waist. I forgot how good it felt to hold someone to sleep.

"Good night, Mikayla." She whispered.

"Night, Miley." I said back, closing my eyes. My chest felt light and my head was clouded with emotion.

She hugged me tight as I welcomed every bit of affection she offered.


	16. More to my Life

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: <strong>More to my Life

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Mikayla..." A voice repeated over and over again. I smiled, hearing my name.. Her voice, I love her voice.

"Wake up, it's time." She announced, making my eyes open to see Miley's face over mine. She was still hugging me but when she saw that I was awake, she smiled and pulled away.

"I'm gonna shower and you need to get up." She ordered. I nodded like a child and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

A short while later, I got up, went downstairs and began making breakfast.

"Oh my god! You can cook! That's it, you are a keeper!" Miley's voice rang out and before I could turn, her body slammed into mine.

"Holy fuck, Miley! You're gonna kill me!" I scolded. She let go giving me a grin.

"Sorry, why don't I finish making these and you go shower?" She offered. I smiled and couldn't help myself as I pressed the quickest of kisses on her lips, gave her the spatula and then pulled away, heading off to shower.

I felt so excited being here like this with Miley. I thought letting someone in would make me feel so guilty but I knew Mitchie wouldn't hate me for this. We often talked about what would happen if one of us passed and we both agreed we'd want the other one to move on. But moving on and letting go was much harder to do than I could ever imagine.

I quickly showered and changed into clean clothes. I went back downstairs to see Miley already eating pancakes and eggs. I smiled and took a seat next to her. She had my plate ready and even a cup of coffee there for me. I took a sip, noticing that she made it the way I took it.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." She mumbled through eating. I shook my head laughing at her. "What?" She said over her mouthful.

"Nothing, you must be hungry though." I teased making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever." And she continued to eat but I noticed the smile on her lips.

I could really get used to this. Being like this. With Miley. All those times, I thought my life was over and I had no reason to think of a future. And she comes into my life and here I am. Thinking of a future.

Why does she affect me like this? Do I even deserve her?


	17. My Goodbye and Her White Rose

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: <strong>My Goodbye and Her White Rose

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

The drive was quiet with me just giving Miley directions on how to get to around my town. We stopped at a flower shop, walked in and I left Miley to look around. Mitchie never had a favorite flower. She thought roses were beautiful but she loved all the colors so I bought her a mixed bunch of a dozen roses. Then I met with Miley by the entrance and we went back to the car.

Once we got to the cemetery, I felt nervous. What would I say or do? As if reading my fears, Miley took my hand.

"Say everything you never got to and everything you never can." I thought I wouldn't get emotional when I was here but I felt my chest clamping down already. "I'll be right here when you're ready to go." She promised. I nodded, opening the door. I got out of the pick-up and held the flowers tightly.

I walked into the cemetery, passing dozens of graves, careful not to step in the wrong place.

Just seeing Mitchie's headstone here became too much. Immediately, I sank down to my knees in front of her. Tears slipped out, falling to the dirt. I put my flowers down and stared at the grave. She was right here. Under all this dirt. My Mitchie was buried and I never said goodbye. I hugged my shaking body, looking for strength.

"Hey Mitch, it's me...Mikayla." I announced, smiling weakly through my tears. "I know I was only here once and I regret that but you know how my parents are. Anyways, I don't know if you're listening to me but I feel like you are. It's weird cause sometimes I feel like you're not gone and maybe you're still here because I haven't let you go yet. Some nights when I cry for you, I feel you pleading with me to stop. I try to think I imagine those moments but I doubt that I do.

"In less than a month you'll have been gone for a year. I haven't been able to let you go but that's because I was scared of forgetting. I know I can never forget you. You're too amazing to ever forget but now I know that it's selfish of me to not let you go. So that's why I'm here. To say goodbye. To let you go. This moment, it's mine and it's yours to say everything we never could. I want to ask you for a sign but that's too much, I suppose. Mitch-" I began with a remorseful sigh.

"I was angry with you for so long. Questioning why you'd get drunk and drive with them. Did you not care enough for me to take care of yourself? To come back to me? I hated that you left me like that. But you were only seventeen when it happened. I can't blame you and I'm sorry I ever did. What we were dealing with, it was rough. I never admitted how much pressure I was facing but you couldn't hide it. You could admit when you couldn't handle something. But now you're gone.

"I wonder if it's my fault. I put all that pressure on you. We both made so many mistakes. Being young and in love with someone you shouldn't be took its toll on us. If you were here right now, I know we'd be struggling but we'd still be in love too. You'd never let our love break no matter how hard it got. We kept fighting. I'm still in love with you, Mitchie. I don't think I'll ever stop. Maybe I can finally let go and move on though. You often said if something happened to you, you'd send me an angel. I remember how I would laugh and tell you to shut up but I see now that you were serious. I would still be in pain and aching for you if you didn't send me Miley.

"You and her are so different but the feelings are all the same. I love you, Mitchie Torres. Thank you for all the moments, the memories, for being my first everything. I'll move on but I'll carry you in my heart forever. I wish I could talk to you once more, hear what you would say. I'd like to think that you would sit here with me, playing with my fingers. Then you'd whisper all the things you know I love to hear. You'd hold me forever and promise to never leave me alone. And you didn't leave me alone. I'm not alone anymore. Thanks Mitch." A slow breeze blew past me and as I continued to unload my thoughts and feelings, the hours went by fast. I said my final goodbye as the evening came closer. I stood finally and walked over, pressing a kiss to her headstone. I headed back towards Miley, finally letting Mitchie go. As I saw the truck, I smiled seeing Miley leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Hey there." She greeted as I walked into her arms.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"You okay?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah Miley, I think I'm finally okay." She hugged me tight and pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"That's good but do you mind if I go see her?" I stared at Miley, at first not comprehending what she asked.

"Oh...uh sure." I said wide-eyed. She smiled, kissed my cheek and turned, walking off into the cemetery. I stood there, frozen, but couldn't help it as I walked on after her. I stood far away, just watching Miley stop in front of Mitchie's headstone. I gazed on as Miley got on one knee and pulled a single white rose out of her jacket and laid it next to mine. She seemed to be talking and I smiled watching her. I looked down realizing just how special this girl, Miley, really is.

I walked back to the car, sure of one thing. Now that I let go of Mitchie, I can let Miley into my life. When we get back to California, I plan on telling her just that.


	18. A Sign From Her

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: <strong>A Sign From Her

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"I'll drop you two off at the airport tomorrow at eleven, so be ready." My aunt said after dinner.

"Okay." I replied before she went to wash the dishes.

"So, think you're ready to go back?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I didn't realize that doing this would make me feel so much better. Thanks for urging me to come and also for coming with me."

"You're welcome." Miley replied, getting into bed with me. She snuggled into my side and I smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Miley."

"Night, Mikayla." She sighed. I laid there for hours, unable to sleep. I stared at the ceiling wondering if Mitchie heard me. I don't know how long I stared restlessly around the dark room while Miley slept soundly in my arms. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when the sound of static entered my ears.

My eyes widened in fear as I held onto Miley tighter. I looked over at the open window to see that the noise was coming from the radio. I was too scared to move. I felt paralyzed as I stared at it.

The stations changed quickly and stopped on one. A song was playing and I blinked, confused as I began to realize that I knew this song.

Mitchie had played it for me one night and sang along to it. I cried that night and I cried now as well hearing those words.

"_Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<em>

_And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<em>

_If tomorrow never comes  
>Will she know how much I loved her<br>Did I try in every way, to show her every day  
>That she's my only one<em>

_And if my time on earth were through  
>And she must face this world without me<br>Is the love I gave her in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes_

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<em>

_Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much she means to me<br>_

_And avoid that circumstance  
><em>_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
><em>_And if my time on earth were through  
><em>_And she must face this world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love  
>Just what you're thinking of<br>If tomorrow never comes."_

There was no doubt in mind that, that was a sign for me from Mitchie. The radio went off after and I knew she was gone. Mitchie was gone. I could feel how the room lost its former warmth making my chest empty and I cried, holding Miley tight. I lost Mitchie but I have to let Miley know. I don't want any regrets. I don't want a day to pass without Miley knowing that I'm in love with her.

"Thank you, Mitchie." I cried into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _The song is "__If Tomorrow Never Comes"__ by Ronan Keating._


	19. I'm Letting Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong> I'm Letting Go

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

The day was a blur as a knot filled my stomach. I couldn't find the right moment to tell Miley how I felt. I tried when we woke up but my aunt interrupted.

I certainly couldn't tell her in the car with my aunt right there so I figured the plane would be my best chance.

When we were left alone finally, I looked to her.

"Um, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." I said lamely, chickening out.

"No problem." She responded, taking my hand. I smiled nervously as she laced her fingers with mine. I sat there, mulling over how to admit my feelings to Miley but she just fell asleep after a little while. The flight was long and exhausting so I couldn't blame her for napping.

She woke up right before the plane landed but this time she wasn't as nervous. As we got off, I felt my heart sinking. My parents would be here and I'd have to wait to tell Miley alone. I sighed as we headed out.

I didn't see my parents yet as I stood silently with Miley.

"You alright, you seem tense." She pointed out.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now but it never seems like the right moment." Miley got the biggest smile on her face and took my hands in hers.

"Tell me now." She requested and I couldn't deny it anymore.

"I-"

"Ugh, your parents are here." She warned, making me turn to see them walking over to us. I frowned. If there's anything I learned so far, it's that there's no time to waste. I'm tired of hiding and not letting everyone know how I really feel. I'm finally ready to accept it and just let go.

"I'm in love with you, Miley." I said aloud as my parents got closer. She smiled and whispered back to me.

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I'm in love with you too, Mikayla. I'd kiss you if it weren't for you parents but I love you so much, ever since that first moment I heard your voice and what was hidden beneath everything else." I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hide anymore.

"Kiss me." I requested, turning my back to my parents.

"Now?" She questioned with widened eyes.

"Right now. Just kiss me." Her eyes sparkled as she nodded and our hands intertwined at our sides while we both leaned in, letting our lips meet. Finally, I was free. No need to be scared of anyone anymore. Not when I could show my parents and the world how I truly feel.

"_Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
>Made me stop to realize<br>The possibilities_

_No need for me to run  
>You're making me believe in everything<br>No need to go and hide_

_Gonna give you every little piece of me  
>I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken<br>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go  
>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<br>I'm gonna fall like I don't need savin'_

_Tonight, I'm letting go..."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The song lyrics are from "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato. Sometimes letting go is just admitting who you are to the people that matter._

_Thank you all for joining me in this story and I send you my love L:_


End file.
